Mimpi
by sazyanaita
Summary: Albafica. Albafica. "Nyawa kalian berakhir di sini." "Itu cuma mimpi." MinosXAlbafica. Warning Inside. Read and Review?


**Mimpi**

A Saint Seiya Lost Canvas Fanfiction

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada

Mimpi © tasyatazzu

Warning : **OOC, AU, Shonen-ai.**

.o.0.o.

Suara rintihan menggema. Jeritan tangis mengiris hati nyaring di telinga. Lahar panas mengalir di sungai-sungai, membakar setiap jengkal daging dan daratan yang dilewati. Bau amis menusuk di udara.

Inferno. Neraka. Tempat bagi para pendosa di muka bumi.

"Nama."

Gumam datar muncul dari mulut seorang pria berambut perak panjang, dengan jubah keunguan yang membuatnya tampak agung. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya gemetar terintimidasi sambil menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Matanya menatap hampa buku di hadapan. Tangannya menggoreskan tinta, mencatat setiap jawaban dari jiwa tersesat di hadapannya.

"Minos."

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di samping salah satu pilar besar kuilnya. Mata hijau dan rambut pirang pria itu kontras dengan surplice ungu yang dikenakan.

"Ada apa, Rhadamanthys?" ujar Minos seraya memberi perintah pada seorang specter untuk membawa jiwa di hadapannya pergi. "Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

Rhadamanthys mendengus. "Ini tugasmu, sebagai Hakim."

"Yayaya. Tutup mulutmu."

Rhadamanthys tertawa renyah. "Aku bisa membayangkan, seorang Hakim yang gila karena pekerjaannya. Ironis."

"Oh, diamlah! Ada perlu apa kemari?" sergah Minos. "Mana Aiacos?"

"Aiacos sedang menghalau sampah Athena. Cecunguk seperti mereka sudah cukup dihadapi oleh Aiacos seorang."

"Cecunguk, eh?" Kali ini giliran Minos yang mendengus.

"Dan, Tuan Hades memanggilmu."

_Deg._

Seringai sadis muncul di wajah Minos. Melengkung sinting. Satu alis naik, semangat. Matanya berkilat senang. Polos. Seperti anak kecil menemukan mainan baru. Ia lalu menarik jubah ungunya, memperlihatkan sepasang sayap elang berbahaya menempel pada surplicenya, lantas berjalan mendekati Rhadamanthys.

.o.0.o.

Angin laut berhembus kencang, menyapu setiap jengkal benda padat yang dilewati. Kaca berkeretak, debu-debu berterbangan, dedaunan bergesekan berisik, dan awan gelap bergerak pelan di langit. Bau tanah mulai tercium dari jauh. Albafica menatap nanar langit mendung.

Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak.

Suara langkah kaki mendaki tangga menuju kuilnya terdengar. Kelotak sepatu dari logam mulia menghantam batu terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga.

"Hei."

Albafica tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari langit gelap. Angin mulai berhembus ganas, menggoyang-goyang bunga mawarnya. Satu dua kelopak mulai terbawa angin, mengisi langit. Merah dan kelabu.

Tepukan di bahu membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh, menemukan pemuda berambut hijau dengan mata ungu menatapnya datar. Lurus. Tegas. Tidak bisa dibaca.

"Hai, Shion. Tumben datang kemari?"

Shion tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kalau tidak ada keperluan, aku tidak boleh ada di sini?"

_Sarkastik._ Albafica ikut tersenyum. "Bukan begitu. Tapi, yah…kau tahu."

Sepenggal kalimat tidak lengkap, bukan berarti maknanya tidak tersampaikan. Shion mengerti kekhawatiran Albafica. Berada terlalu dekat dengan mawar-mawar ini, dan Albafica sendiri, bisa memberi dampak negatif padanya. Racun yang menguar di udara terlalu manis. Memabukkan. Mematikan.

"Yah, aku tahu," Shion mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap awan hitam yang sudah ada di atas kuil Scorpio. Bau tanah semakin menyengat. Percik air mulai terasa.

"Lalu?"

Awan berarak naik, sampai di kuil Aquarius. Suara air menghantam tanah mulai terdengar akrab di telinga.

"Hades."

Air hujan mengguyur Sanctuary, dari kuil Aries sampai Chamber of Pope.

.o.0.o.

"Mana Tuan Hades?"

Minos meninggikan suaranya. Angkuh. Marah. Kesal. Wanita berambut panjang di hadapannya menatap rendah dirinya.

"Beliau sedang bersenang-senang di istananya."

Minos melirik Rhadamanthys yang sedang bergerak mendekati Pandora. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Pecundang."

"Jaga bicaramu, Minos!" sergah Pandora. Minos mendengus.

"Kau lemah karena ini, Wyvern. Wanita. Meskipun kau salah satu dari tiga Hakim, kau selalu bisa dikalahkan oleh para Saint bodoh itu karena isi kepalamu itu hanya wanita. Wanita, wanita, wanita, dan terutama wanita sial—

Kalimat Minos terpaksa berhenti ketika Pandora mengacungkan trisulanya, mengancam. Matanya berkilat keji dan haus darah.

"Jaga bicaramu, Minos Griffin."

"…."

"Dan apa jawabanmu?"

"…Ya, Pandora."

Pandora menurunkan senjatanya dan tersenyum senang. Puas. Rhadamanthys menghela napas.

"Minos, perintahmu adalah untuk pergi ke Sanctuary dan menghabisi semua orang yang ada di sana. Semua-orang."

"Dan kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Rhadamanthys? Atau si pengkhianat Aiacos?"

Pandora terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mendekati Minos. Cosmo-nya menguar di udara. Ia berjalan sampai jarak di antara wajahnya dan telinga Minos hanya berjarak sepuluh senti.

"Karena kau adalah yang terbaik di antara kami, 'kan?"

.o.0.o.

Minos berjalan menyusuri hutan Sanctuary, mencabut nyawa setiap Saint yang ia temukan. Menghapus konstelasi mereka dari cerahnya langit malam. Senyum sinis merekah, meremehkan.

"Ini, Sanctuary yang ditakuti Pandora? Wanita sialan itu terlalu memandang rendah kekuatanku," gumamnya sambil mematahkan leher seorang Saint. Matanya menatap datar mayat-mayat yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Tidak tertarik sedikitpun.

Batu, batu, dan batu. Tambahkan sedikit bau amis darah. Minos berjalan angkuh, bosan dengan kombinasi yang itu-itu saja. Sejak ia jadi Specter, sejak ia tinggal di Inferno, kombinasi seperti itu adalah kesehariannya. Membosan—

"Ada apa, Tuan Minos?"

Minos berhenti berjalan. Indera penciumannya mengenali wangi asing. Manis, tajam, lembut. Sesuatu yang tidak ada di dunianya. Ia lalu menyeruak pepohonan dengan tergesa, penasaran. Apa yang ada dihadapannya membuat ia menatap tidak percaya.

Karpet merah terbentang di antara bebatuan. Wangi semerbak menggiurkan. Biru langit kontras dengan merahnya mawar. Kilau emas anggun yang melengkapi warna. Kelopak-kelopak merah terbawa angin, terbang di sekeliling. Sepasang mata biru menatap tajam, menusuk dan memikat sekaligus keji.

Minos tidak bisa tidak takjub melihatnya.

"Dia Albafica. Salah satu dari dua belas Gold Saint penjaga Sanctuary," jelas seorang Specter.

_Albafica._

_Albafica._

_Albafica._

_Albafica._

"Nyawa kalian berakhir di sini, Specter."

.o.0.o.

"Hei."

_Siapa?_

"Hei, bangun."

_Bangun?_

"Minos, bangun atau kita putus."

Minos membuka matanya kaget dan bangkit terburu-buru. Ia duduk di kasur, bingung. Di hadapannya, seseorang berambut biru langit yang terikat rapi tersenyum tipis. Matanya menatap lembut.

"Coba aku bisa memotret wajahmu lalu kutunjukkan pada Kardia, ia pasti sedang tertawa keras sampai menangis," ujarnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Apa…, Albafica?"

"Hmm?"

"Tadi, kau bilang…putus?"

Kini giliran Albafica yang menatap Minos bingung. Satu alisnya terangkat. Dahinya berkerut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Minos.

"Tidak panas."

Minos menyingkirkan tangan Albafica dan menggenggamnya erat. Masih mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Albafica dengannya, mereka….

"Minos? Kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Albafica. Nada khawatir terdengar jelas. Tatapannya semakin lembut. Takut, khawatir. Minos mendengus. Ia lalu menarik Albafica dalam pelukannya.

"Hei! Aku serius! Ada apa?" Albafica meronta. Minos tertawa.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Di mimpi itu kita saling bunuh," ujarnya.

"Wah? Terus, siapa yang menang?"

"Aku. Terus kau hidup lagi, membunuhku, untuk kemudian mati karena kehabisan tenaga."

"Uh. Bodoh sekali mimpinya."

"Hahaha."

"Benar, maksudku," Albafica melepas pelukan Minos. "Kamu bodoh, karena mimpi aneh begitu. Daripada membunuhmu, aku lebih pilih bunuh diri."

Lagi-lagi Minos takjub. Matanya mengerjap-kerjap tidak percaya.

"Minos?"

Minos menggeleng lalu memeluk lagi Albafica. Erat. Albafica sempat bingung sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Minos sambil sesekali mengusap-usap rambut perak Minos.

"Di mimpi kau benci padaku."

"Itu cuma mimpi."

"Di mimpi kita bermusuhan."

"Itu mimpi, Minos."

"Di mimpi, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Itu—

"…."

"…."

Sunyi melingkupi mereka berdua. Sesuatu memenuhi dada. Menyesakkan. Rona merah terlihat pada wajah. Senyum tipis menjawab tatapan tanya penuh harap.

"Ya. Itu bukan mimpi."

**End**

**A/N : *headdesk* *headbang* *nelen obor***

**Ya Tuhan, ampuni aku karena membuat fiksi seperti ini ketika ujian (setengah) selesai.**

**Ehem, oke. Maafkan **_**rambling**_**-an di atas. Saya memang lagi stres, mengingat UAS saya lamanya ngga ketulungan. Tiga minggu! Tiga minggu untuk ujian-ujian itu! Belum ujian presentasinya. Kyaaa!**

**Ini pertama kalinya bikin fanfic sho-ai. Hasilnya? Kagok, canggung, dan awkward. Saya ngga bisa menggali perasaan cowo ke cowo. Ketika dua makhluk dengan logika setinggi menara eiffel disatukan, saya ga bisa bayangin sikapnya ke satu sama lain. Hahaha *ketawa pasrah***

**Ini mungkin fanfic saya yang pertama setelah jeda berapa bulan, ya? Writer Block kronis. Parah. Udah permanen dan susah ilang. Tolong saya. Tolong. *meratap***

**Anyway, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita dan catatan penulis bodoh ini. Boleh minta satu lagi?**

**Review?**

**Regards,**

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
